Titan
Titan, or also known as Z'Tora Anntitan Z933, is an evil Ultralink that is part of an evil villain called Dark Titan. He belongs to a human, who is Dark Titan, whose name is Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston, or Darnel. Titan is an evil Ultralink who is linked to Steel, who is also an Ultralink. He is most commonly known for making fun of Steel with the answers to his past, but before leaving ever really answering them. And also, The Elementors are loyal and respectful to Titan. His apparent connection to Steel was that he infect their home planet, Makino, with a virus that caused all other Ultralinks to enter pure destructive natures, Steel remained immune do to his largest connection to Titan. He plans to gather all the Ultralinks that N-Tek has and awakening them with their natures to destroy the Earth, unfortunately due to his need for Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy he can't achieve his plan without Darnel whose only interest is fighting. Titan is voiced by Louis Chirillo. Season 2 Rumors * He was stolen from N-Tek by Darnel many years ago, when he was young. * He was going to be the ruler of his home planet, Makino, but Steel stopped him years ago. * He infected a virus in Makino, which made the other Ultralinks evil and destructive, like him, but Steel and didn't got infected by the virus. * He might possibly be taken back to Makino, and then the Ultralinks will have revenge for what Titan did years ago when he was in the planet. * He might be an enemy of the Ultralink Hunters, or maybe an ally of them. * It is rumored that Darnel will try to kill Forge with his sword, but then missed and then as a result, he kills.... Titan. Trivia * Titan is the boss of The Elementor, meaning that The Elementors are no longer loyal and working for Miles Dredd. * Titan is one of the few high ranking Ultralinks of which he was the commander of the Elementors before they came to earth, his Rank remains and continues to plan the freedom of his fellow Ultralinks from N-Tek. * He is the only Ultralink that feeds on Anti-Turbo Energy, because of this he is more important to the other Ultralinks. * He bonded with Darnel when he was at age 9, since then he has taught Darnel everything he needed to know. Unfortunately Darnel became a Mercenary charging enormous amounts of money in exchange for his services. * He has Darnel train for five hours a day of which he experiments on trying to unlock even more modes. * His true relationship with Steel is that he is Steel's brother. * It can be possible that in the last episode of Max Steel, he will be destroyed or etiher taken back to Makino and the Ultralinks will have their revenge, for the virus Titan infected in the planet. * It is rumored that in the Season Finale of Season 2, Darnel will try to kill Forge, but accidently kills Titan, who was in the way.